The Frail and The Beautiful
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: Demeter always served Macavity well. That is until he takes his vicious lust out on the young queen. In her time of need Deme turns to a queen who distrusts her. There bond grows strong in little time but will it help either of them against the tom's evil
1. Two Sides of the Territory Line

Dear Diary:

Today was no different. I helped with the patrols at dawn and tended to the few tomkittens that My Lord allowed to live after his last mental break. The poor things, never knew what what hit um... heh! Hit um! That's funny! chuckle baseball bat...

Anyway, 'Cav says they're bringing in 'new blood' either tomorrow or the next day. I don't know where he's getting the queens but he said I had to help them get used to the place. Great! I'm not only on kitten duty but weak queen duty too! Its enough to make me sick. I'm already in charge of cleaning this dump and keeping the kits and recruits in line! Sure Rosco helps with the older cats but not the lill'uns. Those damn kits are going to make me crazy one of these days I swear!

There's word that we may be moving into a larger building soon. It's very exciting because we already are crammed in here elbow to elbow 24/7. 'Cav says Gilbert and a few others are going to check out this big empty warehouse on the edge of the territory. It sounds wonderful but I have to question whether it's because it's better or because it's closer to those Jellicles' land... I never quite understood his fascination with those cats. They freak me out like you wouldn't believe! I mean c'mon! there leader is almost literally older than dirt and they praise this really fat tuxedo tom. If that Bosty-fur Johns, or whatever his name is, ever had to spend a day on this sie of the territory line, he'd he chopped up and fed to the kits before sundown!

Loyal and Frustrated,

Demeter

* * *

Diary,

I'm not sure what's up but I keep getting these weird feelings... like something terrible is about to happen. I asked the Spooky Twins... Cori and Tanto... about it and they said "All will become clear in time". It would have been like a fortune cookie but they did that creepy unison thing that makes my fur stand on end shudder I guess I have to wait then. Damn psychics can never give a straight answer!

I was trying to relax on the TSE1 and got trampled by those clowns 'Jerrie and 'Teazer. They stole Tugs' belt and were trying to do a victory dance in the middle of my catnap! If they moved far away I don't think it would hurt me at all. I can't stand most of the kittens here. Plato is rather nice though. He is growing up very well, far as I can tell. His friend Admetus is going to get that nice tom in all sorts of trouble! I should have a word with him about the company he keeps one of these days or he'll end up doing victory dances in the trunk of a car waving about stolen items.

The Grump-Monster stopped at my den today. That silver tabby's got his nose so far in other people's business I don't know how he can see anything else! He was bugging out because I started going with his little brother. I can't help it! Tugger is an amazing tom. But Munky started talking about how I should pick a tom more suited for raising kits. Who wants kits? I don't like the lil buggers anyway!

I guess that's it for tonight! Jelly and Jenny have to go hunting in the morning and they're leaving me and Skimbleshanks with the kits... joy!

Anxious and Exhausted,

Bombalurina


	2. New Blood and No Way Out

Dear Diary:

Today the 'new blood' came in early, even before I had a chance to eat breakfast. 'Cav picked a handsome lot of queens this time. I wish my writings could convey the amount of sarcasm dripping from my words... I really do!

The first to arrive were a set of ruddy twins from the southern territory. They seem so unclean and barbaric, as most of those cats are. If I ever have to lay a paw in that area I'd better be wielding a weapon or a sponge.

The second group was from the west. Three young adults, two queens and a tom recruit who was sent right to Rosco for training. The older of the queens is a skinny little patched sphynx. She smells like rotting fish and dead grass... makes my stomach churn! Her friend is barely older than a kitten. A chubby queenkit with such a mix of patterns that it nearly hurts my eyes to look at her.

The last of the six is a ragamuffin and Jellicle queen. How 'Cav managed to snag her is beyond me but she's the worst of them all. Being a Jellicle obviously made her a spoiled little house pet! Her ruddy and black coat is so perfectly combed that she's suited for nothing other than being a show cat. Makes me sick just looking at her!

All of these queens and -I- have to mold them to be 'Cav's followers... great. If I had a pillow I'd scream into it!

Overwhelmed and Under Appreciated.

Demeter

* * *

Diary.

I don't know where I am! Some big persian tom ambushed me on my way to Tugger's den and I just woke up in a dark damp room. My only clues are that it smells very much like Munkustrap and catnip... I pray to the Everlasting Cat that this isn't the territory of who I think it is... anyone but Macavity. That tom's name alone makes me want to heave!

A young yellow tortoise-shell calico with a mean glare came in earlier to inspect us but I've lost all sense of time. There are no windows and only a dull artificial light that flickers in a maddening manner.

My prison mates... I feel so rude to call them that... are rather intriguing.

Arabelle and her twin sister Colette are two southern queens from a french family. They have a wondrously flowing accent and a never-say-die attitude about them. Both say they inherited their strong build from their father who was born in france. If I hope to escape or at least survive this place, I am very glad to have them as my companions.

Then we have the cousins from the west. Kaelea and the young Deirdre both once lived with families who immigrated from Ireland. Their scent is calming. The strong dank and damp smell of new spring, right after the snows melt and before the summer's heat becomes unbearable. It reminds me of home and the Jellicles... I miss them so much already. The cousins act just like sisters but they look so different from one another. Kaelea is a beautifully lithe cat. It is clear that she has watched over Deirdre for a long time. Their bond is strong and her comforting and motherly attitude will help them survive this hellish place. The younger of the two is a mixed breed. Even though she is much heavier than her cousin she is physically frail. Kaelea has taught her to be mentally strong and she will need that here more than anything. Her coat has the most interesting patterns; so many stripes and patches it almost looks like the night sky!

The lights are beginning to turn off... I think that means it is time to sleep...

Terrified but Keeping it Together,

Bombalurina

* * *

translation

Arabelle french meaning "answered prayer"

Colette french meaning "people's victory"

Kaelea irish meaning "slender"

Dierdre irish tragic heroine means "young and beautiful"


End file.
